The:Sweetest:Thing: AKA: Helga Pataki
by XoTheSweetestThingXo
Summary: What happens when Helga goes to another school and there are 3 new kids in Manhattan High (where Arnold and the gang go)? Read, review, and HOLLA AT ME THRO EMAIL YO!
1. Default Chapter

Notes By Bunni: Yo all! Wazzup? Aight this is my first story so be nice to be!! LoL Feel free to review my story and holla at me through email!! ENJOY!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.:*The.:*Sweetest.:*Thing.:* Chapter 1: Prep Fight and a New School  
  
  
  
A 17 year old, 5'6", blue eyed, shoulder length blonde with highlights walked off to school. "Yo Helga! Wait up!" yelled a 5'4", brown eyed, brown haired Spanish girl. Helga turned around and smiled. "Hey Lisa! Wassup?" Helga Pataki grew A LOT since she was in elementary school. In the 8th grade, she decided to turn over a new leaf. She gave up her bully act but she still was nasty when she had to be. She also gave up her unibrow so she had two, thin eyebrows. She also abandoned her pink bow and pigtails. She usually wore her hair in a high ponytail or down. And she also started wearing more appealing clothes that showed off her bust and attractive body. Today she was wearing Guess tie jeans with a black Express tank top that said 66 on it. Helga made some more friends over the years that came to her school. "Notta much! Damn, I so do not want to go to school! Screaming teachers and frickin pop quizzes!" Now Lisa was a dark, Spanish Chica (as she called herself) with dark brown hair with red highlights and brown eyes. She was like one inch shorter than Helga and her best friend. Lisa was VERY pretty but always bragged about all the boyfriends she had and wanted. She was boy crazy!! Lisa was very thin and wore too "revealing" clothes. Today she wasn't that bad. She was wearing shorts that said "Sexy" on the butt and a shirt that said Abercrombie. "True, true." "School would be much better if we had a TON of hott guys in our class! It just plain sucks that we don't!" "Oh come on, Lisa! Is all you think about boys" said a short girl with really short, dirty blonde hair who was walking behind them. "Alexis, SHUT UP! All you think about is parties!" said Lisa. "Yeah but I least I don't have a dirty mind like you, Hunny!" "Yo, I don't have a dirty mind...most of the time" Alexis was 5'0" and very cute. She always was a trend setter. She was wearing a short Tommy Hilfiger skirt with a Polo top that said Polo Jeans Company. Her real name was Alexandra but EVERYONE either called her Alexis, Lexi, or Lexis. Helga started cracking up at Alexis' comment! "You guys are so stupid sometimes!" she stated between fits of laughter. Then she started snorting. "Oh my god, Helga! Lexis, please tell me again why we hang out with Helga if she's going to snort all the time?" "Well, someone has to hang out with the poor deluded child" "That was not funny, Lexis." Lexis chuckled. "Sorry, Helga! I just couldn't resist!" Two other girls and two guys came up to walk with Helga, Lisa, and Lexis. The two girls were Pheobe and a new student named Amanda. And the two boys were none other then Arnold and Gerald. Pheobe didn't change that much. She had longer hair that went down her back and she was 5'3". She wore contacts now and she was dating Gerald. The other girl was Amanda. She was new at the school and VERY good friends with Lexis. They were like sisters. Amanda had long blonde hair and she was kinda boy crazy but not as much as Lisa was. Arnold hadn't changed either. He was still the optimistic, football head with a boyish charm. He gave up his trademark blue hat and started to wear his hear gelled back. He had grown taller too. He was 6'0", had muscles, and a six pack because he was on the football team with Gerald. And Arnold now became more aware of his clothes and only wore Quicksilver, Nautica, and Sean John. And Gerald had changed as well. He had cute his hair so that it was shorter now and not as tall. He was 6'0" just like Arnold and as fit. Over the past couple of years, Arnold realized his love for Helga but didn't have the guts to tell her. And he forgot all about the time when she confessed her love for him at the FTI building so he didn't want her to know yet but he and her were best friends. "Hey guys! Whatcha talking about?" Arnold asked. "Same ole same ole." Replied Helga. And yes, Helga did still love Arnold. But she no longer wrote poems to him or carried around a locket or made shrines. It was just a normal crush. "Oh so I guess that means your talking about boys, parties, and songs, right?" "Oh yeah!" said Lisa. "Lisa, your such a retard!" said Helga. "Look who's talking!" They both started laughing. "Suki Suki Suki!" they both said. "What is it with you guys and your inside jokes?" asked Gerald. "Nothing, Geraldo! Jeez, we just like to joke around!" Gerald just shrugged and walked up the steps of their school: Manhattan High. "Yo, did we have any homework in Bio last night?" asked Lisa as they approached their lockers. "Um. I don't think so and if we did, I'm screwed. Haha!" said Helga as she got out her math books. As they began walking to their class, Lila, Rhonda, Sheena, and Nadina (the popular crowd) walked up to Helga and Arnold who were drinking sodas. "Arnold, I can so like cannot believe you broke up with Lila you player!, screamed Rhonda, "If I was like your girlfriend, I would poison your soda!" Arnold looked at her weirdly. "If I you were my girlfriend, I'd drink it." Helga started to burst out laughing at his comment. "Ugh! You whore!" Just then Rhonda started to grab for Helga's hair. "Ow! Hey! Watch it!" Then Helga punched Rhonda. "AHH!! Oh my god! I cannot believe you did that!" "You so cannot like pick on my girlfriends like that" screamed Lila and with that she scratched Helga. Then Helga pushed Lila and started punching her and they both got into a brutal cat fight! "Go Helga! Whoo! Beat the crap outta that Prep! WHOOOO!" screamed Lexis and Amanda. Just then, Principal Wartz came out. "I demand to know what's going on here! Ms. Pataki! Ms. Lila! Please come to my office right this moment!" Helga grunted and followed Wartz and Lila to his office. "Now, who started it?" "Helga did, Mr. Wartz! She just jumped on me and attacked me!" said Lila fake crying. "Ms. Pataki, I'm sorry but I am going to have to call your parents and suspend you" Helga gasped. "But Mr. Wartz, why the hell are you suspending me for something I didn't start?" Mr. Wartz looked at her, tilting his glasses. "Ms. Pataki, I need not remind you that you have been on a behavior form since last year and that was your last chance" When Helga got home from school, her parents had already heard the news. "OLGA!! I cannot believe this! Why on earth would you do this, girl?" Bob screamed at her. "It's HELGA, dad! And this girl was a friggin Prep! I had to do something! She is soo annoy.." "I don't want an excuse!", he interrupted, "You were suspended and now we are going to pull you out of that school and put you in a Private school where you'll be more behaved! End of discussion" "NO HELGA! You sooo cannout leave us like this who RETARD!" screamed Lisa on 3 way with Arnold and Helga. "I have to, Leese. My parents are putting me in some dumb private school. Ugh! I hate it! The uniformity and all! God, please take me now!" "Helga, it will be alright! Just remember to call us EVERYDAY and you can still walk to school with us cause your school is really close to Manhattan High" "Arnold, always the optimistic!"  
  
  
  
Like it? Love it? Want some more of it? Gimme reviews and comments! Thanx all!  
  
MuCh LuV, -+-Bunni-+- .:*B.:*O.:*U.:*N.:*C.:*E.:* [x] 


	2. Chapter 2: Private School: King's Academ...

Bunni's Author Notes: Hey everyone! I am soo sorry about the last chapter with how it turned out with the writing and all! I didn't mean it to be in one whole clumpy sentence! No wonder I only got 1 review! LoL NEwayZ, I promise you the other chapters won't be like that! So enjoy this chapter and BE SURE to R&R! And email me!! Thanx~  
  
.:*The.:*Sweetest.:*Thing.:* AKA: Helga Pataki Chapter 2: Private School: Kings Academy ^ ^ ^  
  
  
  
As Helga, wearing her required school uniform (blue colored shirt with Kings Academy logo, plaid skort, and Guess white sneakers) walked down her stoop, she felt nervous and sick all of a sudden.  
  
"Helga! Your leaving us today! I think I'm gonna cry!" said Lisa.  
  
Helga stared at her, half smiling, with tears in her eyes. "CHILL OUT, Leese! I'll call you everyday! I promise."  
  
Lisa smiled and hugged her. "I'm going to miss ya! You were always my Gangsta!"  
  
Helga laughed. "God, what am I going to do without ya, Leese!"  
  
Arnold saw Lisa and Helga talking so he walked up to them to say goodbye to Helga.  
  
"Hey Helga."  
  
"Yo Footballhead!" She went to hug him. "God, I am going to miss you soo much!"  
  
Arnold put a smile on his face but deep down, he felt like holding Helga to him forever and not letting her to go Kings Academy.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure your going to make plenty of friends and...your going to have fun so don't get so depressed!"  
  
Helga smiled. "Thanks, Arnold." She kissed him on the cheek. "One again, your always the Optimist."  
  
Arnold blushed. Alexis, Amanda, Pheobe, and Gerald saw Lisa, Helga, and Arnold so they went to say goodbye to Helga too.  
  
"Helga, if you meet any HOTT boys there, come get me!" said Alexis.  
  
"Lexi, is all you ever think about is boys?" said an annoyed Amanda.  
  
"Naw! Boys and parties and music and thats it!"  
  
Helga slightly chuckled and then sighed. "Well, guys, I guess I'm going to have to leave you now."  
  
Before she walked away, she turned around and looked at her friends.  
  
'Kings Academy will not be the same withought my Hotties and Chicas'  
  
As Helga approached the huge private school, she felt like turning around and running back to her friends. She took a deep breath, let it out, then walked inside her first class: Math.  
  
"Now class, can anyone tell me if negative....Why, hello there! You must be the new student! Welcome, welcome! I'm your math teacher, Mrs. Williams. Come up and tell the class a little bit about yourself.  
  
"Naw, really, it's ok."  
  
"No, please! I insist! Come on up!"  
  
"Seriously, it's alright."  
  
"Seriously, I want you to come up!"  
  
"No, it's o....  
  
"COME UP!!"  
  
Helga jumped at unexpected shouting and walked up to the front of the class and stared at all the eyes looking up at her. Some boy's eyes looking at her bust.  
  
"Uh, hi, my name is Helga Pataki and I came from Manhattan High. Um.....I'm 17 and...um...yeah! Can I sit down now?"  
  
"Yes you may! We were just learning about dividing negative numbers!" (A/N: I don't know what seniors are learning in Math class so don't flame on me if they already learned how to divide negative numbers, LoL)  
  
Helga took a seat next to a short girl who was about 5'0", short brown hair, and had glasses.  
  
"Hi, my name is Ariel! Welcome to Kings! I'm sure your going to have a blast here!"  
  
Helga smirked. "Did your parents like the movie The Little Mermaid or somethin?"  
  
"No, they just liked the name Ariel."  
  
"That's pretty cool. But I don't think I'll have fun here. I want to go back to MHS."  
  
"Is that Manhattan High?" asked another girl who was 5'3", long blonde hair with brown highlights that went down her back.  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
The girl scoffed. "Someone told me that that school was AWFUL! They said that all the kids who went there were rejects and did drugs!"  
  
Helga got mad at this remark. "THATS BULLCRAP! OUR SCHOOL IS NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL! SURE, WE HAVE LIKE 3 KIDS THAT DO DRUGS AND THATS IT!! AND THE PEOPLE WHO GO THERE AND WORK THERE ARE THE COOLEST SO DON'T TALK CRAP ABOUT THEM IF YOU DONT EVEN KNOW THEM!"  
  
"Jeez, you didn't have to blow up at me!! That's what someone told me! God!"  
  
Helga settled down. "It's alright. Just don't listen to them."  
  
The girl smiled. "Aight. By the way, I didn't have a chance to tell you my name while you were yelling at me but it's Mallory."  
  
Helga chuckled. "Hey Mal."  
  
Just then the bell rang.  
  
"Ok everyone, that was the bell! We'll talk more about the exciting world of fractions tomorrow!"  
  
"Ugh! I am so glad we finally got down with math! Hey Helga, did you get your locker yet?"  
  
"No I didn't. How do I get one?" "Yo, you can share a locker with me, Baby!" replied a 6'0", brown haired, brown eyed, fit, football player.  
  
"Um, no thanks. I'd rather get one on my own"  
  
"Oh come one! With the rate these teachers are giving away lockers, you might not even have one till the end of the school year."  
  
"Well.."  
  
"Please?" he gave her the puppy eyes.  
  
Helga smiled. "Ok OK! But it's just until they give me my own locker. But if I'm going to be sharing a locker with you, I have to know your name."  
  
"It's Joe.Joe Savarese."  
  
"Are you like Italian or something?"  
  
"Well, part. My dad is Italian. And what would your name be?"  
  
"It's Helga. Helga Pataki."  
  
"Oh and are you like German or something?" Joe smirked.  
  
"Joe! Stop flirting! My God, whatever happened to Lauren!" said Mallory.  
  
"Didn't you hear? Joe and Lauren broke up like a month ago! And I think now that Joe might have a crush on Helga." Whispered Ariel.  
  
"Helga, why don't I show you where your next class it?"  
  
"Um, ok."  
  
"Uh...we'll come too! Ya know, like for, um, guidance! Right, Ariel?"  
  
"Yeah, r-right!"  
  
"Cool! Let's go. Follow me, German Girl!" winked Joe  
  
MEANWHILE AT MANHATTAN HIGH..  
  
"I wonder how Helga is doing at King's Academy." Said Lisa.  
  
"Yeah and I wonder if she found any hot guys, with big, chunky, muscles, and a 6 pack and tan and. Whoa Nelly! Is it hot in here or is it just me?" "Lexis, it's just you!"  
  
"God, do I miss Helga. Right now she would be singing Hot In Herre for Lexis" said Arnold.  
  
Amanda gasped. "Yo, what if Helga got a boyfriend?"  
  
"Oh come on, Amanda! It's only her 1st day of school! You can't get a boyfriend THAT fast."  
  
"How would you know, Lisa? You could score a boyfriend in minute!" replied Pheobe.  
  
"OOOO!! Go Pheebs!" said Gerald.  
  
"Ugh! I just want Helga to come back! I miss my Gangsta!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Alright! That was the second chapter! I hope you liked it better than the first. Ya know, with the diff righting and stuff! Well, feel free to review and Email me!! I'll try to answer any questions! Thanx much~  
  
Much Luv, .:*B.:*U.:*N.:*N.:*I.:* 


End file.
